


Queasy at the Table

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Some News [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: drunk lorcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:58:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: After Lorcan breaks to news there's a happy moment at the table





	Queasy at the Table

The whole table erupted in cheers and Elide felt her cheeks heat. Lorcan was just smiling, blissfully unaware of the gravity of the situation, that he had let their big secret slip two weeks before he was supposed to.

Aelin signalled a passing waiter and ordered another round.

“Elide?” Aelin asked.

“Lemonade will be fine,” Elide turned to address the waiter who nodded and walked off.

“I thought you two would be first,” Fenrys said from across the table. “I don’t know, Lorcan just has this sense of… virility about him.”

Aedion snorted as he took another swig of his drink. Lorcan looked almost proud.

Elide just rolled her eyes. Fenrys was the only single one left among them. Every one has paired off nicely but it seemed Fenrys was a bit of a lone wolf.

“So,” Aelin said as she helped the waiter divvy out the newly arrived drinks, “when did it happen.”

Lorcan opened his mouth to answer and Elide smacked his arm.

“Don’t you answer that,” she hissed at Lorcan. Then she turned to Aelin, “and don’t you take advantage of his drunkenness.”

Aelin just smiled into her glass. Elide took a sip of her lemonade, the bubbles and sweetness soothing her near constant nausea. At least for now. She wasn’t sure how long she’d last here. Especially once the smells of the bar started getting to her.

“Congratulations to Elide and Lorcan,” Rowan said and everyone raised their glasses, clinking them together.

Lorcan pulled Elide’s chair impossibly closer and draped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a kiss on the head. That made Elide smile, he may be drunk but he was happy. And he must have arrived happy to get smashed off his face. And then sing karaoke. 

Elide was happy too. Just anxious, exhausted and feeling utterly disconnected with her body.

Lorcan lifted his glass of beer and Elide caught a whiff of it as it came level with her face. She loved the smell of beer. Well she used to.

As that sweet, fruity scent hit her nose Elide’s gut roiled and she lent forward, one hand braced on the table. Everyone in the group stopped what they were doing and watched. Elide could feel their eyes on her as she took in deep breaths and Lorcan rubbed her back soothingly. As he’d done every morning for the past 10 weeks.

“Elide…”

Lorcan had brought his head close to her and, oh gods, his breath. It reeked of alcohol. Elide literally gagged.

With the hand that wasn’t braced on the table she put three fingers over Lorcan’s mouth and gently pushed him away to get that smell away from her. He dutifully complied. When Elide was sure she wouldn’t throw up she sat back up and took another sip of her lemonade.

“I need to go home,” Elide said, trying not to breathe deeply through her nose. There were murmurs of affirmation from the table.

“Sorry to bring you out, Elide,” Lysandra said remorsefully.

Again the table murmured their agreement.

Elide laughed and smiled broadly at her friends.

“Oh no, thank you,” she said smiling and looking up at Lorcan who was now wearing his dopey blissful smile once again. “I wouldn’t want to have missed Lorcan’s performance for the world.”


End file.
